


Roman Godfrey Daughter

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Hemlock Grove is real, Jealousy, Panicking Bill Skarsgård, Roman Godfrey Daughters, the real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Imagine you being Roman Godfrey's one-year-old daughter and Nadia being jealous of you. Bill Skarsgård and Landon Liboiron ends up in Hemlock Grove somehow.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Roman Godfrey Daughter

Welcome to Hemlock Grove, Landon said as he reads the sign.

This isn't possible. Hemlock Grove isn't real and how are we here, Bill said.

I don't know Bill. Just calm down, Landon said.

How can I calm down? I want to go home now and we don't know how to get back, Bill said.

A red jaguar drove passed them .

There is only one person that drives a red jaguar, Landon said.

Roman Godfrey, Bill said.

We can go to the white tower here. They will think that you are Roman, Landon said.

Ok let's go, Bill said.

( The White Tower )

Nadia. Stay with me and don't leave, Roman said as he grabs her hand and he had you on his hip. 

The elevator was about to close. When someone yelled. Can you hold the elevator?

Roman had pushed a button. Thank you, The guy said.

You're welcome.

Roman was looking down at you. When he looked up and can't believe what he saw.

How is this real, Roman said.

Why do you look like me and how is this possible, The guy said.

Your name is Roman Godfrey, The guy said.

How do you know my name and who the hell are you, Roman said.

I'm Bill and This is Landon. I play you on Hemlock Grove, Bill said.

We are in Hemlock Grove. What do you mean that you play me in Hemlock Grove, Roman asked? 

I'm saying Hemlock Grove isn't real at all. It's fake and you are just a character that I play in it, Bill said.

I'm standing right in front of you. So I'm real alright and I don't like what I am seeing at all, Roman said.

Bill glanced at Landon with a nervous look.

We are just trying to get back to our home in Los Angeles, California and we don't know how we got here, Landon said.

Daddy, You said as you let out a whine.

Shh. It's ok, Roman said as he rubs your back in comfort.

Who are those kids, Bill said.

My daughters Nadia and Y/n, Roman said as his attention was back on you.

I thought that Roman had only one daughter in the show but he has two here, Landon asked? 

That what I had thought to but I'm wrong, Bill said.

Daddy, Nadia said.

Hold on Nadia, Roman said as he continues to try to get you to sleep.

Daddy, Nadia whined.

Nadia Lynne Godfrey! I said to hold on young lady, Roman said.

Landon and Bill glanced at each other with a scared look.


End file.
